It Will Always Be
by Chaela-laughluuurver
Summary: This is just some G/D post holiday fluff. Masimo and Georgia never broke up. Dave's been moping around for the past couple months. Rollo is just hoping that Dave gets the hint and uses that key wisely. Sorry if it's lacking on the Geeisms, I'm trying to get back in the swing of things!


**Hello lovelies! Been a while...um...yeah. So this is a slight AU, Masimo never broke up with Georgia at the end of ATMBISBM. So Gee and Dave never got together. I really just felt like writing something short and sweet. **

**It Will Always Be**

_**friday december, 28**_

_**rollo's living room**_

_**8:30 p.m.**_

Do you want to know what is fun? Standing by yourself watching all of your mates slow dance with their boyfriends. That is a darn good time.

And if you couldn't tell I am being sarcastic. Because so far this party is _merde_. Why is there even a party tonight? It is not Christmas anymore and it's not New Years yet. It is actually right between. Probably just because it's a friday...

**five seconds later**

I wish Mum let me go to London. Mas wanted me to visit him for a couple days, spend New Years together. I haven't seen him since he left in October, so it really would have been marv.

But no. How dare I ask to spend the night with a _boy_, let alone one all the way in London! If he wants to see me so bad why doesn't he come here? The elderly loons just do not understand. Masimo is vair busy with his band duties. As it is we can only talk on the phone once or twice a week. A visit would have been vair helpful to our relationship, because I fear it may be going up shi cree withou a paddl.

But I don't need to think about that right now. It would only make me more depressed.

At least everyone else is happy. Even Dave the Laugh is looking quite pippy, which is a shock because for the past couple months he has been Dave the Normal. Not quite an unlaugh, but close. It's good to see him joking around again.

It must be the holiday buzz. It seems like everyone but me has it. Maybe I would if my so called friends didn't ditch me to dance with their boyfriends. Or maybe if my boyfriend was here. Or even if _anyone_ bothered to spend time with me.

**ten seconds later**

Well maybe not anyone. Someone just wrapped their arms around me from behind. I am really not in the mood for this. If they think they can just-

"Hey Sex Kitty." Oh. It's just Dave.

"Hey Dave." I turn my head to look up at him.

"What are you doing all by yourself?" He asks.

I raise an eyebrow. "What do you mean? Don't you see all the boys begging for my attention?"

Dave looks around and then grins. "Nope. Just one."

I shake my head and fight a smile. "The ace gang ditched me and it's not like I have anyone to slow dance with."

Dave pulled me closer so my back pressed into his chest. "I'll dance with you."

"Dave..." I say in warning tone.

"What? We can stay right here, like this. No one will see." He flashes a cheeky grin.

I sigh. "Fine."

"Fine." He replies and starts swaying us back and forth. I lay my head back on his shoulder and turn my head to his neck. This is nice. In a matey type way.

After a little bit he speaks again. "How have you been lately Gee?"

I look up at him. "That's kind of a loaded question."

He raises an eyebrow. "I'm listening."

I sigh. "Truthfully? Not vair good Dave. I asked for one thing for Christmas, to go see Masimo, and I didn't get it. When I told him he got all upset and I just feel really bad. We barely even talk anymore." I look down and cross my arms. "I have no idea what I'm doing."

"I'm sorry." He whispers into my hair.

I nod. But I really don't want to be talking about this, so I change the subject. "What about you?"

"How have I been?"

"Yeah."

"Um...better I guess..." He pauses and I turn to look at him. He smiles. "Right now I'm feeling pretty great."

"Why?"

He squeezes my waist. "Because I've got you in my arms."

Looking forward again, I roll my eyes and laugh through my nose. "Whatever Dave."

"Really!" He insists. "How could someone not be happy dancing with you?"

I don't answer him. He doesn't say anything else. We continue to sway to the music until the song ends and a faster one begins. I step out of his arms and turn to face him.

"Wanna go get something to eat?" He asks.

"Sure." I shrug and let him lead me to the kitchen. Only a few people are in here, grabbing snacks or refilling their drinks. I'm staying away from all beverages but water tonight, Rollo is famous for spiking drinks. It looks like Dave has the same idea. He grabs a plate and puts some crisps on it. I take one and place a few slices of cucumber and a cookie on it.

"We could go upstairs to eat." He tells me. "It's be easier to have a conversation, like to hear each other and stuff." He scratches the back of his neck.

"Okay Dave."

He smiles and walks to the stairs. I follow. I wonder what he wants to talk about? I don't really care, it's not like I have anything better to do.

At the top of the stairs there is a closed door. Dave turns to me and pulls a key out of his pocket. "Rollo doesn't want anyone defiling the upstairs. So he locked it, but he gave me a key incase I wanted to get away early."

"Nice of him." Dave nods and unlocks the door. "I don't think I've ever been up here." I tell him as we walk down the hallway. Rollo has a pretty nice house. Modern and simple.

Dave laughs. "It's nothing very special. This is his room." He walks into the last room on the left and turns the light on. Rollo's room is pretty much what you'd expect. Messy. He has clothes all over the place, dishes, video game cases...and a big bed. A bed that Jools talks about all the time. But that is not something I want to think about. Dave shakes his head. "I'm sorry, he is such a slob."

I laugh. "Very true. But it's not like it's your fault."

Dave nods and sits down on the bed cross legged, patting the spot in front of him. I obey and sit with my back against the wall, legs straight. "So what did you want to talk about?" I ask him before taking a bite of cucumber.

"Well, I wanted to offer you my hornmeister services." Dave offers with a small smile. I thought he hated being my horn adviser? The last time I talked to him about boy issues was months ago.

"Really?" I ask raising my eyebrows.

"Really." He nods. "I don't like seeing you sad Kittykat."

"You're much too good to me." I tell him.

He shoves some crisps in his mouth and shrugs. "So..."

"So." I say. "Where do we start?"

His expression becomes thoughtful. Once he finishes chewing he says, "How about with how you feel."

"How I feel?" That is a very good question. How _do_ I feel?

"Well...do you miss your gir-Masimo?" He reaches for more crisps. I guess I'll let that one slide.

"Yes?" I bite my lip. "Well, I _do_, but just not horribly or anything. Like sometimes I don't think about him all day, and then I feel guilty." I grab a piece of cucumber and eat it quickly. "It's just so _hard_. I thought I really really liked him, and I don't even know anymore. Like, he was supposed to call me on Christmas night, but he forgot. And I forgot. And I didn't even remember until he called the next day apologizing!" I close my eyes and sigh while leaning my head back on the wall. "Some days it feels like I don't even have a boyfriend."

"Hmm..." I hear Dave move and the bed dips beside me. When he speaks, he sounds much closer. "It sounds like your relationship is a right mess."

I open my eyes and let out a loud laugh. "You've got that right." I roll my head to the right and look at him, his head maybe a foot away from mine. "So what do you think?"

"I think..." He pauses and looks forward. "Long distance relationships are very hard. I feel that they require love. Love is what keeps people together. It doesn't matter how much you like someone, because like can fade. And if you never see each other, what is the point? Where is everything going? And we're still young. You should have fun. You should be happy." He looks back at me and smiles a little. "But the choice is yours Kittykat. Do what feels right to you, what makes you happy."

"You make some very good points." I tell him and then pick up my last cucumber and pop it in my mouth. What he said makes a lot of sense. Ever since Mas went to London our relationship has been crumbling. We're going nowhere fast. "I think I'm going to tell him I want to end things. I've kind of been thinking about it, but my brain went into denial, it didn't want to believe that it was over... I didn't want it to be. But now it's pretty clear..." I shake my head. "We're already over."

"Really?" Dave's eyes are wide. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." I say and then shrug. "I'll probably do it tomorrow."

"Why?" He asks. "I mean...he's you luuurve god or whatever and now, you're just done?"

"Do you not want us to break up?"

"No, it's not that. I'm just making sure this is what you really want."

"It really is Dave. There is no sense in letting this go on any longer. I don't want to lead him on when I'm done. There is no sense in dragging it out." I bite my cookie. "I don't feel the same way about him anymore."

Dave furrows his eyebrows. "You don't like him?"

"Not enough to keep doing this." I let my arms fly up and then drop in a frustrated gesture. And as much as it hurts I know I'm telling Dave the truth. My relationship with Masimo is hurting me more than anything right now. I deserve better, I want better. I tell Dave this. "I need someone who will be there for me."

Dave reaches out and gives my hand a squeeze. He doesn't let it go and I don't say anything. "That makes sense...and you deserve that Gee. You deserve a lot better than that Handbag Horse. What was he even thinking? Did he really expect you to hang about for months missing him while he went and lived it up in London? God." Dave let his head thump against the wall. "I couldn't imagine doing something like that to you."

At his words my stomach flips, and I can suddenly feel my heart beating. Because against all odds, Dave can't imagine leaving me. After all I've put him through, he stays, and it seems like he is planning on staying for a long time. I don't deserve him at all, but I realize that I need him. I can't imagine ever being away from him either. Losing him would be losing a part of myself. Over the past two years Dave has become the person I want to tell things to, the person I need to feel better, the person who makes me happy. He has become my very best friend. So I smile and tell him, "I know."

Dave looks me for a long moment, like he is trying to figure something out. Then he looks at his hand in mine and laces our fingers together. He looks forward and takes a deep breath. "Georgia."

When he says my full name I know he wants to have a serious talk. And I want to let him talk, he let me vent out all my Masimo issues, so now it is his turn. "Yes?"

Running a hand through his hair he says, "You said something before about not dragging things out. But, I feel like we are, or at least avoiding it..." He raises our joined hands. "Us." His eyes squeeze shut and when they open he turns to face me. "I don't want to anymore."

My eyes go wide. "Dave..." I don't know what to say. Dave still has feelings for me? I never...I thought he was just being a good friend. I thought he has been so depressed over the past couple months because his secret girlfriend wouldn't have him after he broke up with Emma. He didn't say anything, but I just assumed because I never saw him with anyone. Is he over her now? Who even was she? "What about-"

He cuts me off. "Do remember that fish party ages ago? Right after we broke up?"

I nod. That was the first time we had an accidental snog. Right after...

"I meant it." Dave says. "What I told you. Or at least I thought I did." Does he mean...giddy god. "Looking back I realize I had no idea what I was talking about. But now, after everything, I think I do. It never went away, Gee...no matter how much I wanted it to it _never _did, it only got worse. But," He sighs. "I'm done fighting it now. I don't want to fight it anymore." He takes a deep breath.

"Are you talking about..." But my words trail off. Because he spoke at the same time I did, and he said, "I'm in love with you."

I look down. "...you are." I squeak.

He reaches out and lifts my chin so I'm looking at him. "You don't have to say it back." He smiles softly. "I just wanted you to know. I want to be with you, Gee."

I swallow. "What about the girl you broke up with Emma for? You've been moping around ever since, but you love _me_? I don't understand Dave."

He looks confused. "The girl I broke up with Emma..." Dave laughs. "You silly kitty," His free hand cups my face. "I broke up with Emma for _you_."

"You did?" That is surprising. How come nobody informed me of this? Did anyone else know? I sure didn't.

He nods and then strokes(oo-er) my cheekbone.

"Well." I say. Dave loves me. He broke up with Emma for me. He wants to be with me. That is a lot to take in. Do I want to be with him? He is vair good to me...and he was the nicest boyfriend when we went out before. He's my best friend...and I care about him a lot. And he's actually quite fit with his messy brown hair, crinkly green eyes, and cheeky smile. Plus he is tip top in the snogging department. He _is_ always sneaking into my thoughts. Maybe I do like Dave, like..._really_ like him. Maybe I have actually liked him for a very long time. "You want to be my boyfriend?" I ask.

"I really really do."

I nod. "Alright...well, I'm done fighting too."

His eyes widen slightly, filling with shock, awe, and what I am guessing to be love. "So you'll allow it?"

I smile, squeeze his hand, and start to lean forward. "I'll allow it."

He meets me half way.

_**monday december, 31**_

_**11:58 p.m.**_

_**rosie's new years party**_

Do you want to know what is fun? Spending the last day of the year with your amazing boyfriend and best mates having a snowball war, and then having a party. That, _mon amie_, is a good time.

_**five seconds later**_

You probably want to know what has happened in the past couple days. I would too. They have been quite marv.

Breaking up with Masimo was actually quite easy. He agreed that the distance wasn't working out. He said, "Me, you, to be free is good. I hope you be happy, _cara_." I thought to myself, "And I hope your English gets better." But I didn't say that. Because that would be not nice. Anyway, there were no tears on either end, and we just said goodbye. Simple as that.

No one was surprised when I told them we split, or even when I informed them that Dave and I are now horn partners. They did get excited though. The aces started squealing and jumping about saying things like, "Finally!" or "It's about time you two came to your senses!"

Then Dave and I went on a date last night. It was lovely really. We got hot choccy at Luigi's and sat and talked for ages. About anything and everything, and it felt so _right_. I didn't once feel self conscious or concerned about what came out of my mouth, because Dave doesn't care. He _knows_ me. And he wants me just the way I am. After that we took a walk in the park and I didn't even care that it ridiculously nippy noodles. I had Dave to keep warm.

All in all, I am v much happier then I was four days ago. I just wish I would've realized what I had to do sooner.

_**one minute later**_

_**aka 11:59 p.m.**_

Dave's arms wrap around me and I marvel at the giddy feeling it gives me. "Here we go Kittykat."

We grin at each other.

"I've never had a New Years kiss." I tell him.

"Oh really?" His eyebrows raise. "Me either."

"So...together?" I ask.

"Together." He nods.

And then it begins. "TEN!"

Dave tucks a piece of hair behind my ear and I swear I have never seen him look more excited.

"NINE!"

I wrap my arms around his neck.

"EIGHT!"

God he has beautiful eyes.

"SEVEN!"

I could spend forever looking into them.

"SIX!"

Maybe I _want_ to spend forever looking into them.

"FIVE!"

And then I know.

"FOUR!"

It has always been Dave.

"THREE!"

It will always be Dave.

"TWO!"

"I love you too."

"ONE!"

I kiss him before he has a chance to respond.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

When I pull away Dave grins. "Happy New Year Kittykat."

I notice I'm grinning too, and my nose is probably going ad hoc but I don't even care. I love Dave and he loves me. "Happy New Year indeed."

**Awwww I love Gee/Dave. So much. They were my very first OTP. I guess lately I've just forgotten (How? HOW? I am a bad person)...being all distracted by the Hunger Games. But it will always come back to these two. Always.**

**Anyone who noticed all my HG references gets bonus points. I just couldn't help it. :P**

**I hope you enjoyed this fluff fic as much as I enjoyed writing it! Be on the look out for an update on the status of MTJAL and IJFOMC, because I will get around to it. Eventually.**

**Have a wonderful rest of 2012 and an amazing 2013! I can just feel all the goodness to come!**

**Luuurve,**

**Chaela xxx**


End file.
